


Little Ciel

by Kary18881



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Diapers, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kary18881/pseuds/Kary18881
Summary: Age play/ abdlUniverso alternativo donde existen  clasificaciones de  pequeño y cuidador
Kudos: 7





	Little Ciel

Ciel se despertó temblando, hacia mucho frío y no llevaba nada más que una camisa , pantalones cortos y unos zapatos que había logrado encontrar en la basura, unos días antes.

Suspirando,lentamente se sentó, sintiendo inmediatamente como sus musculos se contarían por dormir en el duro y frío suelo.

Ciel se frotó los ojos, tratando de quitar cualquier rastro de somnolencia, se detuvo cuando sus ojos ardieron, soltando un gran bostezo .

Después minutos Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente despierto, se arrodilló y observo el pequeño callejón en el que se encontraba.

Habia logrado encontrar este lugar anoche y no había podido observarlo bien.

Ciel se sorprendió al verlo relativamente limpio y vacío, generalmente estos espacios se utilizaban para arrojar basura, tal vez podría tomarlo como un refugio temporal.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Ciel se levantó y se asomó por el callejón , su cuerpo tembló por la fuerte brisa de la madrugada y su ropa no era de ayuda en lo absoluto , rápidamente sopló sus manos para darse algo de calor aunque sabía que era inútil 

Se dio cuenta de que era temprano, prueba de ello era que el sol aún no había salido y solo había unas cuantas personas, caminando por las calles.

Después de unos segundos, Ciel decidió salio a caminar, algo de ejercicio podría ayudar a calentarlo.

También podría pasear por el parque, si tenía suerte encontraría algo de comer , la gente aveces dejaba comida tirada en los banco o en la superficie de los botes de basura, él podría obtenerla.

siempre recibía miradas de disgustos de algunas personas que limpiaban el pequeño parque , pero nunca lo habían hechado así que él estaba satisfecho con eso.

Además lo hacía dos o tres veces por semana ya que su estómago se había encogido al no ingerir una comida completa en meses ( años ) y la simple idea de tenerla le generaba náuseas, pero sabía que necesitaba algo en su sistema, necesitaba energía así que se obligaba a comer un poco.

Llegando a un poste de luz, Ciel comenzó a trotar suavemente, tenía que tener cuidado , no quería desmayarse.

No de nuevo ,si podía evitarlo a toda costa lo haría, tuvo suerte que la última vez que paso , ya se encontraba en su 'refugio'.

Diez minutos después Ciel estaba jadeando frente la entrada del parque , las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Estaba realmente agradecido de que hubieran dos grifos de agua en el parque.

Cuando Ciel descanso lo suficiente camino por el parque, él ... lo disfruto , le encantaba la naturaleza , los árboles , flores , animales , le hacían olvidarse de la realidad, de que ya no tenía un hogar al que volver , ni padres o amigos, y claro también su clasificación.

Él sol ya estaba dando sus primeros rayos , pero Ciel aún no había encontrado nada para comer.

"Tal vez pueda encontrar otro lugar" Ciel gimió en voz baja , mientras salía por la parte trasera del parque. 

había buscado comida por las calles por unos buenos quince minutos , pero no tuvo ninguna suerte.

Soltando un suspiro frustrado, Ciel decidió que regresaría, aún no conocía muy bien el callejón y no quería perderlo o que alguien más lo tomará como 'suyo' .

Sin embargo cuando Ciel regresaba, se dió cuenta de que había muchas personas, esperando para entrar a un pequeño ¿Callejón ? 

La curiosidad dió paso por todo su cuerpo.

El lugar se encontraba al otro lado de la calle , asomándose cuidadosamente, Ciel observó que no viniera ningún vehículo, antes de correr hacia el otro lado .

Ciel se sintió orgulloso de si mismo , tenía que admitir que era muy distraído y por lo tanto evitaba riesgos como este .

¿Que había allí ? Se preguntó Ciel ,acercándose , pero aún lo suficientemente lejos para no llamar la atención del gran grupo de personas. 

Ciel estaba complacido de que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia y aún más, que solo tuviera que esperar unos minutos para entrar al lugar. 

Alejándose lo más posibles de las personas, Ciel observó el lugar , frunciendo el ceño al solo ver torsos y cabezas cubriendo su vista.

Ciel sonrió ligeramente cuando encontró un par de canastas, el podría subirse y ver el lugar claramente.

Ciel llegó sin ningún problema, rápidamente armó las pesadas canastas y quedó ligeramente sorprendido al ver la decoración del lugar o mejor dicho ¡pequeño mercado !

Habían muchas carretas que tenían flores y macetas bonitas , pero lo que más llamó la atención de Ciel fue la variedad de frutas y verduras.

Muy pocas veces había robado, prefería encontrar comida en la basura o el parque, pero las primeras semanas de haberse ido del orfanato lo hizo, aunque no le gusto, su corazón comenzaba a latir erráticamente y se ponía nervioso.

Tal vez podría tomar algunas cosas si tenía suerte. 

Analizando la situación Ciel decidió que era seguro ir a la carreta con más personas, su estatura ayudaría a camuflarse y podría irse rápido si era necesario.

Con ese plan en mente Ciel se dirigió a la carreta con una increíble cantidad de personas y se posiciono del lado opuesto al vendedor.

Las frutas eran pequeñas, pero se veían frescas y bonitas, Ciel espero unos largo minutos, y procedió a tomar una manzana cuando el vendedor volteó para hacerle una rebaja a una señora baja y regordeta.

Volteandose lentamente, Ciel comenzó a alejarse , teniendo sumo cuidado en no chocar con nadie, una tarea difícil en un lugar repleto de personas. 

Cuando estuvo nuevamente en su zona segura de canastas se sentó unos segundos.

Calmandose un poco, Ciel busco un lugar seguro para esconder su manzana, acercándose lentamente la puso detrás de una maceta.

¡Perfecto! Nadie miraría dos veces allí .

Con entusiasmo renovado , se dirigió nuevamente a la carreta, se dió cuentas de que que había menos personas, pero no le dió importancia, solo quería terminar con esto y poder irse de nuevo a su callejón.

Ciel hizo el mismo proceso sin embargo en ese momento, el hombre volteó y literal lo agarraron con las ' manos en la masa' 

El hombre era robusto y su rostro está rojo por la ira.

La respiración de Ciel se volvió difícil cuando el hombre agarró su muñeca empujándolo hacia adelante haciendo que algunas frutas cayeran al piso.

"¡Tu pequeño mocoso, robando eh ?! " El hombre lo agarró de los hombros sacudiendolo bruscamente " ¡tal vez necesitas una lección !" 

Un círculo ya se había formado a su alrededor, el murmullo de las personas llegando a sus oídos

"¿Es un pequeño?"

"Es demasiado delgado "

"¿Tiene cuidador? " 

Ciel soltó un gemido adolorido cuando el hombre enterró a un más sus gruesos dedos en sus delgados hombros 

Pronto estuvo fuera del agarre del vendedor , atrás de otro hombre 

" No te preocupes me haré cargo de él " dijo un hombre con uniforme azul y sombrero negro con forma extraña.

Observando más detalladamente a la persona frente a el, se dio cuenta de que era un policía 

¿Un Policía ?

Esto era un desastre, tenía casi dos años de haber escapado del orfanato donde fue enviado después de la muerte de sus padres

Él iba a la escuela y en sus clases siempre explicaron que a la edad de 14 años les realizarían una prueba donde se daría su clasificación, fue ingenuo al pensar que sería neutral.

cuando obtuvo sus resultados entro en pánico el no había sido neutral , era un pequeño 

esa misma noche tomo la decisión de escapar, sin importan no tener a donde ir 

Él simplemente desde entonces a sobrevivido en las calles, de alguna paso desapercibido por la mayoría de las personas pero eso parece haber terminado ahora


End file.
